Simulacro¿de embarazo?
by jcasafus12
Summary: En algunas escuelas hacen simulacros hasta cuidando un huevo, pero en está escuela, tienen lo suyo propio y todo gracias a que hicieron enojar a la amable Miss Bustier.
1. Chapter 1

En el colegio.

Miss Bustier sonreía de manera amable mientras todos sus alumnos estaban causando alboroto y tres de ellos dormían.

Ya había pasado más de 20 minutos y no podía dar sus clases.

Rose parecía cantar mientras Juleka le aplaudía, Chloe y Sabrina hablaban por celular pasé a que estaban sentadas juntas, como siempre, Kim y Alix jugaban a una competencia de quién gritaba más fuerte, Iván y Mylene parecían tener una pequeña discusión, Nino grababa a Alya quien estaba por subir un vídeo para uno de sus tantos blogs, Lila leía una revista de cómo ser la mejor mentirosa, Max reía como científico loco, y Nathaniel, Adrien y Marinette, dormían de manera tranquila como sí no pasase nada.

Éso... era su límite.

"¡Paf!"

Todos quedaron en silencio y miraron a la maestra, con excepción de Marinette que seguía durmiendo.

La siempre tan tranquila y amable Miss Bustier, estaba enojada y parecía tener un castigo para ellos.

Algunos no, pero otros ya sabían lo que era recibir un castigo de ésa profesora y estaban asustados.

La mujer, aún con su sonrisa, miró a cada uno de sus alumnos, pensando en un buen castigo y uniendo los shipps en su mente.

"Es hora de que me ayuden a formar grupos, espíritus de los shipps."

.

.

Al finalizar las clases.

El timbre anunciando el final del día escolar sonó hace varios minutos y cierta azabache seguía durmiendo.

Con pereza, Marinette movió su cabeza.

La noche anterior no pudo dormir gracias a que Hawk Moth no conoce lo que es un día ocupado y creó un akuma que les dio problema toda la noche.

-¿Dormiste bien?

La chica, oyó la voz de Adrien y se sentó firme, algo pérdida mientras miraba a los lados, estando solá con Adrien.

¿Otra vez era un loco sueño en la escuela con Adrien?

El chico, sonrió al ver que ella estaba pérdida.

-Las clases finalizaron hace como 7 minutos, Alya te iba a despertar pero le dije que yo me haría cargó de quedarme a tu lado, después de todo, no quiero que tengas falta de sueño ya que no sé como afecte al embarazo.- exclamó el rubio.

Marinette, suspiro profundo.

Era real, sólo es que Adrien la quiso dejar dormir bien para cuidar bien del...

El rostro de la chica se puso pálido y miró a su amigo.

-¿E-e-embarazada?- preguntó mientras se tocaba el vientre.

¡¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo dormida?!

No, mejor preguntar, ¡¿Qué rayos le hizo Adrien mientras dormía que ahora ella estaba esperando un hijo con él?!

Su madre le iba a desintegrar la chancla por la cabeza cuando se enteré que estaba esperando un hijo.

-T-tonto... ¡Sniff!... ¿por qué no usaste protección?

Dijo la chica mientras se cubría el rostro y Adrien se asustaba.

¡¿Estaba llorando?!

"¡No! Sí Alya descubre que la hice llorar apenas despertó, me mata de la manera más cruel aún no pensada."

-M-Marinette, calma, n-no estás esperando un hijo en verdad, so-sólo es un simulacro y yo soy tu pareja.

Explicó el rubio mientras ella se limpiaba las lágrimas y lo miraba, confundida.

-¿S...simulacro?- preguntó con curiosidad.

El ojiverde, se sintió aliviado al ver que ella se calmó rápido.

-Sí, Miss Bustier nos castigo, haciendo un simulacro de embarazo.

Hicimos grupos de a dos y... nosotros debemos hacer como sí fuésemos dos adolescentes que... no se cuidaron y ahora están por ser padres.

Explicó el rubio mientras Marinette lo miraba con seriedad.

-¿Qué tiene de malo éso?

La maestra no puede vigilarnos a todos así que...

-D-debemos simular que la noche anterior estuvimos juntos y... recién ahora, p-pensar en lo que hicimos e... ir a la farmacia a c-comparar un... test de embarazo y... luego pensar en cómo decirles a nuestros padre, omitiendoles que es un simulacro.

Y tras decir Adrien ésas palabras, el corazón de Marinette casi se sale.

Definitivamente la maestra podría investigar sí hicieron éso cuando el simulacro acabé, pero mientras tanto, la chancla se iba a desintegrar en ella de tan fuerte que le iban a pegar.

¡Los castigos de Miss Bustier son muy crueles!

Continuará...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Hola!

Sí buscas fics serios, éste lugar es el equivocado.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré...


	2. Chapter 2

Afuera de una farmacia.

Adrien y Marinette estaban vestidos como sí fuesen detectives, con gafas de sol, para no ser descubiertos.

La chica, suspiro profundo antes de mirar a su amigo.

-¡Pshh! Adrien, ve a buscar el objetivo, yo vigilo que no venga nadie conocido.- susurro la chica.

El chico, fruncio el ceño y miró a su amiga.

-No, ve a buscarlo tú, te ayudará para el futuro y además yo soy famoso por lo que soy más fácil de reconocer.

Además con lo distraída que eres, puede hasta empujarte alguien conocido y no te darás cuenta.

Sabía que las personas de París estaban ciegas y con ésos disfrazes ya no los reconocerian, pero no quería pasar a buscar el test de embarazo.

-¡No soy tan distraída!- gritó ella, con enojó.

El rubio, se cruzó de brazos al oír éso.

-¿No? ¿Quieres qué te recuerde quien fue la que se puso a llorar por creer que estaba embarazada?- preguntó, haciendo que Marinette gruña, molesta.

Él no se iba a olvidar de éso tan fácil, ¿verdad?

La chica, miró a la farmacia, recordó lo que había que hacer y se tocó el vientre antes de mirar a su amigo quien seguía de brazos cruzados, con su mirada hacía un costado mientras ignoraba las miradas de las personas por verlos vestidos así.

La ojiazul, sonrió al pensar en una idea.

-¿En verdad estás discutiendo con una mujer a la que tu dejaste embarazada?

Creí que el hombre al que me entregué era alguien mejor pero ni siquiera me ama.

Dijo con drama fingiendo mientras las miradas enojadas se dirigían a Adrien quien se asustó por éso.

¡¿Ésa chica está loca?!

Se acercó a Marinette y la agarró de los hombros mientras ella miraba a otro lado, haciéndose la víctima.

-¡No digas ésas cosas en voz alta que llamas la atención!

Además aún no sabemos sí estás esperando un hijo, ¿recuerdas?

Sí las miradas fuesen golpes, todas las miradas de desprecio que estaban sobre él, ya lo hubiesen dejado tirado en el suelo, agonizando.

-P-pero... es vergonzoso y... se supone que los dos estamos en esto, juntos.- exclamó la chica con voz algo tímida.

Adrien, se relajó y suspiro profundo.

Ése era un simulacro y sí pasase por éso, no dejaría a Marinette solá, en ningún momento.

-Tienes razón.- habló mientras bajaba su mano y tomaba la de Marinette, quien la tenía cubiera por el saco de detective ya que era muy grande para ella.- Estamos en esto juntos, así que los dos pasaremos. - aclaró con una sonrisa amable.

Las mejillas de Marinette se ruborizaron ligeramente y asintió antes de ponerse al costado de Adrien, sin soltarse las manos.

Los dos, miraron a la farmacia otra vez y se miraron entre sí antes de asentir y pasar.

Hora de comorar el test de embarazo.

Una vez adentro de la farmacia, la farmacéutica sonreía nerviosa ya que además de los dos recién llegados, había varios otros vestidos de la misma manera.

Marinette y Adrien se miraron y recordaron que sus compañeros de clases también estaban en la misma situación que ella y ésa era la farmacia a la que la maestra les ordenó ir.

-¿Marinette? ¿Adrien? ¿Son ustedes?

Preguntó Alya, la única persona que estaba con su ropa normal.

Los dos nombrados, la miraron con asombro.

Debieron de sospechar que Alya no tendría miedo en ésa situación.

-¿C-cuánto sale las pastillas para la presión?

Preguntó un asustado moreno, para sí mismo, vestido como detective mientras temblaba de miedo.

Adrien y Marinette sintieron pena por él.

Alya no tenía por que tener miedo, pero Nino... fue un placer conocer a Nino.

-¿Qué están comprando, tomaditos de la mano?- preguntó la de anteojos.

Los dos, se miraron las manos y se soltaron, nerviosos.

Se les olvidó que estaban así.

Marinette, se acercó a su mejor amiga con una sonrisa.

-Lo mismo que ustedes, estamos por comprar un t...

Antes de que pueda terminar de hablar, Adrien le cubrió la boca con una mano, haciendo que Alya niegue con la cabeza.

-¿No le dijiste todo, aún?- preguntó, dirigiéndose al rubio.

Adrien, soltó a Marinette quien lo miró con curiosidad.

-Bueno... podemos confiar en Alya por está vez, así que te lo diré aquí.

N-no podemos decirle a nadie a que vinimos o irán con el chisme a la escuela, quien se comunicará con nuestros padres y le daran las noticias de golpe.

No quieres éso, ¿verdad?

Marinette, se dio cuenta que éso sería mucho peor sí la escuela lo informaba así que negó con miedo.

Alya, rió levemente antes de levantar la mano en dirección de la farmacéutica que pidió el número que ella tenía.

-¡Aquí el 37! ¡Quiero un test de embarazo ya que creó que estoy esperando!- lo gritó a todo pulmón mientras a Nino parecía que le iba a dar un paró cardíaco y varios se comunicaban con el colegio.

Marinette y Adrien miraron a la parejita con lástima.

Aveces, Alya era un poco cruel.

Continuará...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Hola!

Muchas gracias por leer está historia tan particular y con respecto a una pregunta que me hicieron, yo sólo shippeo a Adrien y Marinette entre ellos, no se dejen engañar por sí público un fic que parezca lo contrario por que resultara ser Adrinette.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré...


	3. Chapter 3

En la farmacia.

El negocio ya estaba parcialmente vacío, ahora sólo estaba la farmacéutica, viendo como dos jóvenes caminaban de un lado a otro, mirando las cosas, se separaban, se juntaban y decían cosas y se volvían a separar.

Su amiga, Caline Bustier le dijo que se iba a divertir un poco en ése día... le dijo la verdad.

La mujer, suspiro profundo y entró en el papel, fingiendo que no sabía nada de lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué van a querer? Ya llevan más de media hora susurrando cosas entre ustedes en mi negocio.

Es muy sospechoso y tendría que haber llamado a la policía para que sus padres lo vayan a buscar y le tengan que decir lo que hacían.

Habló la mujer, haciendo que a Adrien y Marinette casi les dé un infarto.

Sí sus padres los iban a buscar a la comisaría, el sargento Rogers iba a empeorar las cosas y en ése mismo lugar sus padres lo iban a matar.

¡No podían permitir éso!

Los dos, se acercaron a la mujer mientras no sabían como pedirle éso.

La farmacéutica, hizo un esfuerzo para no reírse de ellos.

-Y-yo... deme un cepillo de dientes, el... el más económico que tenga, cualquier color... cualquier cepillo.

Habló Adrien, intentando animar a Marinette a que pida el test.

La mujer, agarró un cepillo de dientes y se lo dio tras cobrarle.

-¿Y usted? ¿Qué necesita?- preguntó la mujer, dirigiéndose a Marinette.

La chica, se encogió con algo de miedo y retrocedió pero Adrien estaba atrás así que chocó con él y se detuvo.

No sería mala idea huir y dejar que Adrien se haga cargo de éso, ¿verdad?

Y las manos del chico se posaron sobre los hombros de su amiga, sospechando cuales eran sus planes.

La azabache, gruño levemente y se puso a jugar con sus dedos índices.

-Yo... ¿v-venden pan?

Preguntó mientras Adrien se cubría el rostro con una mano y negaba.

-No, esto es una farmacia. - aclaró la mujer.

Su amiga le dijo que habría una chica que iba a ser más tímida que todas y al parecer, era está.

-¿T-tiene cordones?- preguntó la ojiazul.

La farmacéutica, miró levemente hacía atrás y luego la miró a ella.

-No, lo siento, ya no me quedan para vender hasta mañana. - respondió.

Marinette, asintió con la cabeza y se dio media vuelta, apoyando su frente en el pecho de Adrien.

Ya no daba más.

El chico, la miró con lástima y miró a la farmacéutica.

-Necesitamos un test de embarazo.- pidió con firmeza.

Era un simulacro pero no dejaría a Marinette sí necesita su ayuda, además, que sea hombre no significa nada para no pedir algo que usé la mujer con la que estaba.

La farmacéutica, lo miró por un rato con una sonrisa.

Tenía tantas ganas de decirle que se agotaron, pero... éso sería muy cruel de su parte.

-¿La señorita y ustedes no usaron protección y con la edad que tienen?- preguntó la mujer, fingiendo asombro.

Bueno... tenía que ser un poco cruel para reírse, ¿no?

Adrien, no supo que responder ante éso y Marinette, se dio la vuelta y miró a la farmacéutica.

-Sí, aceptamos lo que hicimos pero no lo vemos como un error.

Somos muy jóvenes pero en el caso de que la prueba dé positivo, nos haremos cargó de nuestros actos con mucho gusto y amor, pasé a lo difícil que será.

Aclaró con firmeza mientras Adrien y la mujer sonreían.

Dijo algo tan genil pero con lo rojo que tenía su rostro, era difícil tomarla con seriedad.

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

En la habitación de Adrien.

El chico caminaba en círculos, mordiendo sus uñas mientras esperaba la llamada de Marinette y Plagg lo veía con fastidio.

-¿No estás llevando esto un poco lejos?

Ya sabes lo que te dirá ya que es un simulacro, una farsa como tu cabello rubio.

El chico, al oír éso, le quitó el queso a su kwami y lo lanzó lejos.

-¡Oye!

Y Plagg fue a buscar su queso mientras Adrien suspiraba profundo.

Su kwami tenía razón con excepción de su cabello, pero no podía evitar sentirse nervioso.

Cada vez se acercaba más el momento en que le tengan que decir de éso a sus padres.

Estaba asustado con la reacción del suyo, sí, pero no estaba preparado para ver a Marinette triste sí los padres de ella se enojan.

No importa como, en ése momento quería estar con ella, le daría su apoyo y no huiria del padre enorme de ni de la madre kárateka de ella.

El celular del chico sonó, lo agarró con manos torpes y atendió la llamada.

-Diga.- habló.

"-¡Hermano! ¡Necesito ayuda! ¡Nora, una pantera y una cocinera loca con cuchillos me están persiguien...

Y el rubio cortó la llamada, mirando a otro lado.

Nino fue un gran amigo, nunca lo iba a olvidar.

Pero, ¿por qué Marinette no le llamaba?

Ya había pasado más de tres horas y aún no le llamaba.

Gruño con desespero y miró su ventana, hacía el cielo nocturno.

¿Se le olvidó?

Era momento de que Chat noir le haga una visita y le recuerde de manera disimulada lo que tenía que hacer.

.

.

En la casa Dupain Cheng.

El héroe felino llegó al balcón de su amiga y acercó su rostro a la entrada a la oscura habitación que estaba abierta, asustandose.

En la cama, estaba Marinette, llorando mientras abrazaba una almohada.

¡¿Qué pasaba?!

¿Estaba fingiendo llorar al descubrir que estaba embarazada a ésa edad?

Éso era otro nivel de actuación.

Con cuidado de no caer sobre ella, se metió a la habitación, aterrizando a un costado de la cama, siendo sentida por ella.

-Vete, Chat, no estoy de humor para visitas.- pidió ella, con su llanto al parecer, acabando.

Al parecer ya llevaba llorando tiempo y se había calmado.

-No me iré sí no me dices que te pasa.

Aclaró el mientras se sentaba con sus piernas cruzadas en la cama de ella.

Marinette, quien tenía su mirada oculta en la almohada, la separó y miró al terco héroe felino.

-Cuando... cuando llegué a casa se me cayeron las cosas de mi mochila por que se me olvidó cerrarla y... mi madre vio que entre mis cosas había un test de embarazo.

Al oír ésa explicación, el chico se estremeció.

Para hacerlo creíble, ése test de embarazo era falso así que siempre iba a mostrar positivo y sí se daba cuenta, los padres de Marinette pudieron hacer que ella se haga la prueba.

-Tus padres...

Habló el chico y ella cerró sus ojos al entender la pregunta.

-Están furiosos conmigo ya que la prueba mostró positivo.

No me pegaron ni nada, pero... están decepcionados como nunca antes.- aclaró ella.

El chico, gruño y apretó sus puños con enojó.

¿Por qué no le sale nada bien?

Era el único momento que esperaba estar con Marinette y... no pudo.

El rubio, acercó su mano al cabello de ella y se puso a acariciarla.

-No te preocupes, yo ya estoy aquí y no hace falta que llores.

Aclaró, mientras ella se dejaba mimar un poco en ése momento de vulnerabilidad.

¿Sí hubo akumatizados?

Sí que hubo y muchos, así que Adrien y Marinette no tuvieron mucho tiempo de pensar en ellos.

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

En la mansión Agreste.

El día estaba comenzando y el hijo único de la familia dormía tranquilamente, soñando con su amada Lady.

-Sí... ñom, ñom, sí quiero tener un hámster contigo my Lady.

Balbuceo con una sonrisa algo boba pero su bello mundo de sueños se acabo al recibir una llamada.

El chico, fruncio el ceño y agarró su celular sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Hola?

¿Quién era la persona que se atrevía a interrumpir un sueño con su Ladybug?

Nadie debe hacer éso.

"-Adrien, me disculpó por llamar tan temprano pero debo decirte que... estoy esperando."

El chico, oyó la voz de Marinette y se le fue el enojó mientras abría sus ojos.

De igual modo, ya sólo faltaban unos minutos para que su alarma suene.

-¿Esperando? ¿Esperando a quién?- preguntó con algo de confusión.

¿Le había hecho una promesa y se le olvidó?

"-¡No! Yo me refiero a que... estoy esperando un hijo."

Pasaron los segundos sin que nada se oiga en ninguna de las dos lines y pronto el ojiverde se sentó en su cama, con el ceño fruncido.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién fue el canalla que se atrevió a hacerte algo?!

¡Lo voy a...

"-¡Adrien! ¿Estás bromeando o lo dices enserio?"

El chico, al oír ésa voz se calmó un poco y respiró profundo.

Marinette sólo tiene 14 años, una vida entera por vivir y ni siquiera terminó de crecer, no era fácil imaginar que por ser descuidado, dejó que alguien toque a su amiga.

-Ya, lo siento, me dejé llevar.

Te aseguro que estaré a tu lado en está nueva etapa de tu vida pero no te puedo prometer que no golpeare a ése tipo por lo que te hizo.

Quién quiera que sea ése tipo, no quedaría sano por atreverse a ponerle las manos encima a la tímida Marinette a quien no dejaría solá y le daría todo su apoyó en ésa nueva e inesperada etapa.

"-... Adrien, el hijo es tuyo."

Y en ése momento, Adrien palidecio y sudo nervioso.

¿C-cuándo fue que Marinette y él...?

El cerebro del chico terminó de despertar y recordó que era lo que pasaba.

"-¿Siquiera recuerdas el simulacro?"

Preguntó Marinette, haciendo que la vergüenza de Adrien se sienta hasta el otro lado de la llamada.

-N-no le menciones a nadie de esto, por favor.

Pidió mientras miraba con algo de enojó a su kwami quien oyó todo y ahora reía como loco.

"-En fín... Adrien, el test dio positivo y... es-estoy esperando un hijo contigo y... mis padres ya lo saben."

Aclaró la azabache y él se sintió algo triste al recordar que sus "suegros" supieron las noticias antes que él y no pudo estar a lado de Marinette.

-No te preocupes, Marinette, estaré a tu lado y te cuidaré a ti y a nuestra peque...

"-Nuestro pequeño, será niño."

El chico, se sorprendió por oírla tranquila pasé a que en la noche estaba tan triste.

¿En qué descargara Marinette sus malos sentimientos que se animaba tan rápido?

-Aún es muy pronto para saber que va a...

"-¿Tú lo llevas en tu vientre?

Nop, lo hago yo así que sé que será y será un lindo y saludable niño.

Lindo como su mamá y saludable como su papá."

Y al oír éso, Adrien sonrió levemente.

-Te estás divirtiendo con esto, ¿verdad?

Nunca creyó oír a Marinette hablar de ésa manera pero no le molestaba.

Extrañamente la voz de ella era muy similar a la de Ladybug y parecía que en éste momento hablase con ella.

"-Desperté temprano así que estoy algo ida."

Y ya se supo el por qué Marinette actuaba así.

-Yo... me disculpó por no estar a tu lado cuando tus padres se enteraron.

Chat noir la consolo, pero Adrien aún no hizo nada y quería que ella sepa que estaría a su lado, con y sin antifaz.

"-Descuida, no es tu culpa; es mía por ser torpe y... lo siento, no doy más, mí rostro parece tomate.

Esto es muy vergonzoso hablar de esto cuando sé que es una farsa."

El límite de Marinettefue alcanzado y Adrien rió levemente mientras se ponía de pie.

-Sí... te entiendo, hablamos luego y por favor, cuídate a ti y a nuestro pequeño Croissant.

"-¡No le pondremos ése nombre!"

Y tras gritar éso la chica, Adrien cortó la llamada con una sonrisa que pronto borró.

El momento de decirle a su padre estaba cada vez más y más cerca.

Tenía algo de miedo, no lo negaría.

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

En la habitación de Marinette.

La chica dormía tranquilamente hasta que una llamada la despertó y atendió con pereza, sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Diga?

"-¿Me llamaste hace dos horas, despertandome y ahora estabas durmiendo?"

La chica, fruncio el ceño al no reconocer la voz y luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta de quien era.

-Adrien, buenos días.

No te preocupes, voy a llegar tardé a clases como siempre.- aclaró como sí fuese lo más normal del mundo antes de bostezar.

En su defensa, estaba en pleno crecimiento y debía dormir apropiadamente.

"-Estoy afuera de tu casa, por favor, ya levantate.

Voy a pasar."

Y al oír tales palabras, Marinette perdió todo el sueño y se sentó de golpe, mandando a volar a Tikki que dormía sobre su pecho.

-¡No, no puedes pasar, no debés pasar!- gritó antes de ponerse de pié y quitarse su pijama para ponerse su ropa habitual.

"-No te preocupes, no voy a pasar a tu habitación, sólo estaré abajo, con tus padres."

Dijo el chico, algo divertido.

Marinette también era una chica pasé a que aveces era algo rara, así que no querría que un chico pasé a su habitación así como así.

La azabache, se terminó de cambiar y fruncio el ceño.

-Por éso no quiero que pases.

Mis padres no están muy felices luego de descubrir que su única y mimada hija, está embarazada a los 14 años, aun debo hacer que se calmen un poco y es mejor que lo haga solá.

Te quedas afuera sí aprecias tu vida.

Explicó mientras Tikki se acercaba y la veía de malhumor por ser lanzada lejos.

"-Oh... no me imagino a tus padres enojados pero sería una buena oportunidad para hablar con..."

-Adrien, eres mi amigo y te quiero más de lo que te puedas imaginar, no quiero que mueras joven, en verdad, no estoy bromeando, te quedas afuera. - pidió ella en un tono muy serio.

Sí Adrien era visto por sus padres, el linaje de los Agreste iba a ser cortado.

"-D-de acuerdo... esperó afuera."

Y el chico terminó accediendo, algo asustado.

No era capaz de imaginar a los padres de Marinette enojados pero sí hasta ella tenía miedo, era mejor hacer casó.

.

.

Luego de que Marinette se haya arreglado por completo.

La chica salió y agarró del brazo a Adrien, llevandoselo con ella.

Su padre podía salir y sí veía a Adrien, no saldría vivo.

-L-lo siento, creó que debí llamar antes. - se disculpó el chico.

Marinette, lo miró y al estar ya a una distancia prudente de su casa, le soltó el brazo.

-No hace falta que te disculpes... yo me disculpó por mi manera de actuar, pero... debés ponerte en el lugar de mis padres.- habló ella con algo de cansancio.

Adrien, se imagino en el futuro con una hija quien llega y dice estar esperando un hijo a muy temprana edad y fruncio el ceño.

Cuando tenga una hija, la mandaría a una escuela sólo de mujeres.

-Bueno... mis padres en éste momento se están calmando luego de la noticia, pero... ¿cómo harás con el tuyo?- preguntó la ojiazul, mirando con preocupación a su amigo.

Adrien, la miró por unos segundos y sonrió.

-No te preocupes, ya pensé en éso.

Aclaró mientras sacaba su celular.

Marinette, se acercó a él con curiosidad para ver que estaba haciendo y vio que escribía un mensaje.

"Padre, sé que esto es repentino pero quiero avisarte que una chica está esperando un hijo... mío.

Te quiere, Adrien, tu hijo favorito."

Y envío el mensaje mientras la azabache lo veía, algo asustada.

-¿En verdad... te atreves a decirle algo así por un mensaje de texto?- preguntó, pensando en que pronto tendría que seguir con ése simulacro ella solá por que Adrien ya no existiría.

El chico, la miró con una gran sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, luego de pensarlo mucho, llegué a la conclusión de que ésa era la mejor opción, así estoy lejos y tiene el tiempo suficiente para calmarse un poco.- explicó con simpleza mientras su celular empezaba a sonar, recibiendo una llamada.

Marinette miró con preocupación como su amigo, sin borrar su sonrisa, apagó su celular.

En verdad, no sabía sí lo de Adrien era mejor decisión que decirle a su padre de frente.

Los dos, llegaron al colegio y sólo vieron, de su curso, a Rose, Juleka, Sabrina, Chloe, Lila, Kim, Alix, Mylene e Iván que apenas y parecía estar vivo.

Con miedo, Adrien agarró la mano de Marinette mientras está correspondía, los dos asustados.

-T-tus padres no me harán nada malo cuando sepan que soy yo, ¿verdad?- preguntó el chico.

Marinette, negó con la cabeza.

-N-no lo sé, pero... tu padre no nos hará nada, ¿verdad?- preguntó, igual o más asustada que el chico.

Adrien, al igual que ella, negó con la cabeza.

-Tampoco lo sé.

Ahora saben muy bien que no deben hacer enojar a la profesora Bustier.

De atrás de ellos, unos brazos se posaron en sus hombros y Alya los abrazo, con una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Otra vez están tomaditos de la mano?- preguntó.

Marinette y Adrien, se sonrojaron y se soltaron, apartando la mirada.

¿Por qué Alya era tan... así?

La ojiazul, suspiro profundo y miró a su sonriente amiga.

-¿Y Nino?- preguntó con curiosidad.

Adrien, al oír el nombre de su mejor amigo, miró a Alya con preocupación.

¿Dónde tenía que ir a reconocer el cadáver?

La morena, sonrió de manera algo nerviosa al oír ése nombre.

-Bueno... creó que debo dejar de hacer bromas.- respondió mientras reía de manera nerviosa.

Marinette y Adrien sólo se miraron con preocupación.

¿Qué pasa con Nino?

Y así, Adrien prefirió enviarle un mensaje a su padre para que pueda procesar todo y calmarse un poco para así no asesinar a nadie.

**Bonus**

En la casa de Alya.

Los padres y la hermana mayor de la chica estaban mirando a la de anteojos, quien los veía de manera algo tierna.

Le pidió a Nino que se quedé un minuto afuera a lo que calmaba a su familia y lo estaba logrando de manera exitosa.

-Bueno... haré pasar a Nino pero por favor, no quiero violencia física, recuerden que estoy esperando y él es el padre. - aclaró.

Los tres adultos, se miraron entre sí, con fastidio.

Tenían que controlarse por Alya y por el pequeño que ella tendría.

La morena, se dio media vuelta y antes de abrir la puerta, miró a sus padres y hermana de costado.

-Por cierto, no se hagan ilusiones, Nino será amable pero una vez que ustedes se calmen, les dirá que no piensa hacerse cargo del hijo y no lo va a reconocer.

Éso es todo.

Alya, abrió la puerta para recibir a Nino quien estaba vestido de manera elegante y llevaba un ramo de rosas.

-Pasa, Nino. - invitó la chica.

El moreno, quedó blanco como papel al ver que detrás de su sonriente novia, había tres personas muy aterradoras que reclamaban sangre, su sangre.

Por suerte, Alya los tranquilizó, no se quería imaginar cómo serían sí no lo hacía.

Continuará...


	7. Chapter 7

En el colegio.

Adrien y Marinette iban saliendo mientras reían pero los dos borraron su sonrisa con lo que vieron.

Gabriel Agreste estaba de brazos cruzados, esperándolos.

A Adrien casi se le sale el alma y a Marinette se le levantaron las coletas de tanto miedo.

No era momento de pensar, era momento de correr.

Los dos tomaron direcciones opuestas para huir pero Nathalie detuvo a Marinette y el guardaespaldas a Adrien.

Los dos adolescentes, al estar acorralados, se miraron entre sí y luego al hombre.

-Entren, ahora. - ordenó Gabriel con seriedad.

La chica, tomó la mano de Adrien y los dos suspiraron profundo.

Era momento de la verdad.

Los dos bajaron lentamente las escaleras mientras Alya hacía un saludo militar, Alix tocaba el clarinete y Kim se limpiaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

Fue tan agradable conocer a Marinette.

Los dos, llegaron a su destino y subieron al auto mientras Adrien se sentía raro.

¿Por qué sentía como que tenía que sentirse ofendido con sus amigos?

Una vez pasaron, Gabriel los imitó, sentándose a lado de su hijo quien sentía que su vida corría peligro.

Marinette se iba a salvar por ser la embarazada, pero él...

¿Alguien recordará al bueno de Adrien, amado hijo, persona inteligente y muy perspicaz con los sentimientos de los demás?

El auto, arrancó y el silencio seguía en ése lugar.

Nathalie y el guardaespaldas, sólo veían con pena por el retrovisor a los jóvenes.

-Así que... ¿dónde sucedió esto?- preguntó Gabriel, muy serio.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron confundidos y al entender, se sonrojaron y desviaron la mirada.

Adrien, se acercó la garganta ya que era mejor que hablé él.

-B-bueno, lo hacíamos en todo lados ya que soy tremendo.

¡Adrien no debía abrir la boca en ése momento!

-¡Adrien! Es enserio.

El hombre reto a su hijo mientras Marinette negaba y éste se tocaba el pecho, asustado.

-L-lo hicimos en el baño del colegio, cuando todos estaban en clases.- respondió Marinette, roja como el cabello de Nathaniel... no, más, mucho más.

El hombre, asintió mientras se sentía levemente el crujir de sus dientes.

-Así que tu novia es la señorita que me imaginaba.- exclamó el hombre.

Adrien, lo miró y sonrió.

-Marinette sólo es una a...

Y antes de que siga, Marinette clavó sus uñas en la mano del chico que casi suelta un grito.

-E-es un amor, la amo tanto. - aclaró, queriendo soltar la mano de la chica pero ella se lo impedía.

Gabriel, miró disimuladamente a la chica.

¿Por qué mostraba una mirada de satisfacción como sí hubiese hecho algo que deseaba hacer hace mucho tiempo?

El hombre, dirigió su mirada al frente y cerró sus ojos.

-Señorita... Dupain-Cheng, ¿qué piensa sobre no tener a ése hijo?- preguntó y todos los que iban en el auto palidecieron.

Marinette, fruncio el ceño y miró en dirección del hombre.

-Estoy totalmente en contra.

Yo tendré a éste niño, será niño por cierto, y sí usted no quiere que Adrien se haga cargo, mis padres y yo lo haremos muy felices y estoy segura que cuando Adrien sea mayor de edad, se unirá y tomará su rol como padre.- respondió la chica y el rubio la miró con sorpresa.

Marinette estaba actuando de manera fenomenal.

El de anteojos, abrió sus ojos y miró a los jóvenes con enojó.

-No me refería a lo que piensa, yo decía a que sí no quiere a el niño, que lo tenga y lo dejé a nuestro cargo.

No soy un monstruo para proponer éso que creyó.

Y todos, miraron a otro lado, no muy convencidos mientras el hombre gruñia.

Estaba tomándose éso con mucho control y ésos idiotas tentaban su suerte.

-Éso es todo lo que quería saber por ahora, sí necesita algo, háganos saber.- finalizó el hombre mientras el auto se detenía.

Adrien y Marinette se miraron confundidos y a la vez, muy sorprendidos.

-¿No estás enojado?- preguntó Adrien.

¡Sabía que su padre lo quería tanto que le era imposible enojarse con él!

Adrien Agreste + Marinette Dupain-Cheng = megas adorables.

-¡Claro que estoy muy molestó y te quiero estrangular!

Y Adrien, abrazo a Marinette quien intentaba abrir la puerta y volver a respirar aire fresco.

-Pero no se puede hacer nada.

Voy a querer a mi nieto como al hijo que nunca tuve.- bromeó para intentar calmar su enojó y el chico se vio dolido.

Su padre se pasa.

-Bueno...- Marinette, abrió la puerta y miró a su... suegro, con una sonrisa nerviosa.- espero verlo pronto.

Hasta luego a todos.- dijo mientras salía del auto.

Adrien, iba a salir para hablar con ella pero vio que por la ventana, el padre de la chica los vio y palidecio.

Con velocidad, cerró la puerta y miró a su guardaespaldas.

-¡Arranca, arranca!

Y como sí de un auto de carrera se tratase, el auto se fue mientras Tom salía corriendo con un palo de amasar.

Marinette, no dando más, se arrodilló, sin fuerzas.

Fue mas sencillo de lo que creyó pero a la vez, mas difícil... raro.

.

.

En la mansión Agreste.

Adrien estaba pálido al ver gran parte de los muebles rotos y proto sintió la mano de su padre, sobre su hombro.

-Ve a tu habitación, luego tenemos que hablar. - dijo con una gran sonrisa radiante que casi hacen a Adrien mojar los pantalones.

Su padre sólo estuvo actuando para generar buena impresión a Marinette.

No lo olviden, por favor.

**Bonus**

Los padres de Chloe veían con enojó a ése chico escuálido y pelirrojo que estaba delante de ellos mientras Chloe se mantenía a distancia, jugando con su celular.

-Ése es toma... Nathaniel, el padre del hijo que estoy esperando.

No salpiquen mucho pure. -dijo la rubia como sí nada.

-¿Eres el... ¡sin vergüenza que tocó a nuestra princesa?!- preguntó el hombre mientras Nathaniel miraba la hora en su celular y luego miraba a sus "suegros".

-¿Podríamos hacer esto rápido? Tengo que ir a reconocer el hijo que Lila espera.- exclamó.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó los padres de la chica, cada vez con menos control.

Querían dejarlo vivo pero no valía la pena.

-Dejó embarazada a otra además de a mí.- aclaró Chloe mientras se iba para hablar con su celular.

Una vez que la chica se fue, la furiosa... ¿pareja? miró a Nathaniel quien se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué les digo? Soy toda una máquina.

Y por éso Nathaniel no tiene un miraculous aun, es un auto asesinó.

Continuará...


	8. Chapter 8

En el colegio.

Marinette estaba hablando con Luka sobre la banda y cierto rubio los vio y se acercó a ellos con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Cómo está mi bebita?- preguntó mientras abrazaba a Marinette de atrás, posando sus manos en la panza de ella.

Las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron y Luka levantó una ceja, confundido.

¿Qué significaba éso?

La ojiazul, empujó a Adrien de manera amable (le dio un codazo en las costillas) y sonrió de manera nerviosa.

-N-no le hagas caso, sólo está jugando.- exclamó con ganas de golpear a Adrien.

¡¿Qué rayos le pasaba para hacer éso justo cuando hablaba con Luka quien buscaba al que dejó embarazada a Juleka para... hablarle?!

-¿Juego? ¿Así qué ésa niña que estas esperando es sólo un juego para ti?- preguntó Adrien, sabiendo como enfrentar a Marinette.

La chica, se volteó y lo vio con enojó.

-¡Ya te dije que será un niño!- gritó.

Luka, palidecio mientras su sonrisa seguía.

Sólo se descuido un segundo.

Marinette, se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y antes de decirle algo a su amigo, Adrien se acercó al guitarrista.

-Así es Lukiño, Marinette y yo vamos a ser padres de una hermosa niñ...

Y antes de que Adrien siga hablando, el de mechones azules lo agarró del cuello de su camisa y le dio una mirada asesina.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Marinette, a la edad de 14 años?- preguntó con voz irreconocible.

En ése momento quería ver sangre.

Quizás Adrien sea mas fuerte que él, pero de ser posible, lo iba a manchar con su sangre para que no se vaya limpió.

-¿Qué te digo? Los dos estamos enamoraditos y el deseo de ella de probar mi suculento cuerpo, fue enorme.

Cinco centímetros de palcer.- exclamó, intentando resaltar su broma.

Marinette, no sabía sí reír por los 5 centímetros o golperlo por hacer una broma de tan mal gusto, así que sólo se sonrojo y pensaba en que pronto Adrien se las iba a pagar.

Luka, levantó una mano con su puño cerrado y Marinette al ver éso, se agachó y se apretó la panza.

-¡Ay! ¿Qué dices pequeño? ¿No quieres que papi y tu padrino se peleen?- preguntó la chica, actuando.

El de mechones azules, volvió en sí y miró a la chica mientras soltaba a Adrien.

-¿Padrino de un hijo de Marinette?- preguntó con sus ojos brillosos.

Iba a ser el padrino del hijo de Marinette...

Es todo un honor.

-Sí...- Adrien, se arregló la ropa y se puso a un costado de Marinette.- el padrino será Nino cuando encontremos sus restos, ya le hice firmar unos papeles hace tiempo.- aclaró, no mintiendo.

Cuando dos chicos están sólos, hacen cosas muy raras que son difíciles de creer.

Marinette, lo fulmino con la mirada.

¡¿Qué no entendía que quería arreglar las cosas?!

Luka, agachó la mirada con tristeza y la azabache se asustó.

-¡Pero el siguiente necesitará un padrino distinto!

¡¿En verdad decía éso para animar a Luka?!

No, mejor preguntar, ¡¿Por qué Luka parecía un niño emocionado con oír éso?!

Adrien, se puso en medio y negó mientras pensaba.

-Sí... no lo creó, ya se lo prometí a Max, Kim, Nathaniel, Félix, Jagged Stone, Iván... como con nuestro noveno hijo Luka podrá ser el padri...

-¡¿Qué crees que soy coneja?!- preguntó Marinette, roja de la vergüenza y el enojó.

¡¿Qué pasaba con Adrien?!

(La "charla" que tuvo a solá con su padre el día anterior, lo dejaron algo descompuesto)

El guitarrista, suspiro resignado y asintió.

-Cuidala como lo que es, una diosa.

Y tras decir éso, se fue, aceptando la derrota.

Marinette quiso ir tras él pero no le podía decir la verdad así que sólo lo veía irse, con su boca abierta.

¡¿Cómo terminó éso así?!

Pronto, una mano se poso sobre su cabeza y fruncio el ceño.

-Que quede claro, cuando encontremos a Nino, él será el padrino sí sigue con vida.- bromeó Adrien, aguantando la risa.

Marinette, tenía tantas ganas de golpearlo pero era una persona que no usaba la violencia sí no es Ladybug.

Agarró su celular y envío un mensaje, ganando la curiosidad del chico.

-¿A quién le escribes?- preguntó.

Marinette, lo miró con una sonrisa y pronto el rubio se estremeció y sintió como de atrás, alguien aparecía de la nada y situaba un sable en su cuello.

-¿Qué le hiciste a nuestra amiga a la edad de 14 años?

Sí las cosas estaban mal con Kagami luego de que le reveló que amaba a alguien más y no podía verla a ella de otra manera por mas que lo intenté, ahora estaban terribles.

Marinette, le sacó la lengua y él gruño con un par de lágrimas.

¡¿Por qué hizo algo tan cruel?!

-C-calma, la n-niña se sentiría mal sí la madrina Kagami le hace algo a papá.- dijo Adrien, suplicando que éso funcione.

-¿Madrina de un hijo de Marinette?- preguntó Kagami con un sonrojo y sus ojos brillosos.

¡¿Por qué todos se emocionaban por ser padrinos de los hijos de Marinette y no por ser uno de Adrien?!

¡¿Qué tienen es su contra?!

-Lo siento mucho, Kagami, Adrien ya se lo prometió a Nathalie.- dijo la ojiazul como sí fuese una víctima.

Y Adrien, tragó duró mientras el enojó de Kagami aumentaba.

¡¿Por qué todos querían ser padrinos sólo sí el hijo es de Marinette y a él no le dan importancia?!

Seguro que es por que no se sentían dignos.

Bonus

Adrien, ya con la razón de regreso luego de que Kagami acomodara lo que Gabriel desacomdo, estaba buscando en su celular, sí no encontraba alguna noticia de Nino como "encontraron un cadáver en la carretera", o algo así.

En la cárcel, sólo estaban Max y Nathaniel, así que Nino estaba perdido.

El chico, sintió la mirada de su amiga y la miró, curioso.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó.

Marinette, movió su cabeza a los lados y pronto le sonrió de manera nerviosa.

-Mis padres quieren que te llevé después de clases.

Y las malas noticias, seguían creciendo para Adrien.

Los padres de Marinette... enojados.

Ése simulacro estaba dejando muchas víctimas inocentes en el camino.

¿Nadie se daba cuenta de las pérdidas?

Continuará...


	9. Chapter 9

El momento... por fín llegó.

Adrien iba saliendo de la escuela, con Marinette yendo por delante mientras que los que aun vivían de su salón de clases, hacían un saludó militar.

Ése día, caería otra víctima del simulacro de embarazo.

Adrien, lejos de sentirse alegré por que por fín lo tomaban en cuenta, suspiro profundo.

¿Por qué uno es importante sólo cuando está por estirar la patita?

Ignorando el aliento que le daban sus amigos, miró a la chica que iba delante de él y se acercó un poco para tomarle de la mano.

La azabache, se sorprendió al sentir como su mano fue tomada, pero no hizo mas que sonreír y apretar levemente la mano de Adrien.

Seguro que estaba asustado.

-¡Mano, mano, mano!- y Alix levantó una tarjeta amarilla mientras una muy sonrojada Marinette y un enojado Adrien, salían por completo del colegio.

¿Por qué sus amigos se divierten tanto al molestarlos?

.

.

Afuera de la casa Dupain-Cheng.

La panadería ése día había cerrado, así que no habría ningún testigo que oiga los gritos de auxilio.

Marinette, miró a su amigo y le regaló una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, llevó calmando a mis padres hace días, así que están mas tranquilos.- exclamó la ojiazul.

Adrien, sonrió de manera forzada.

Su padre, Kagami, Jagged Stone, todos ellos casi lo asesinan tras descubrir que tocó a Marinette, y sobrevivió, pero ahora... no sabía sí el resultado sería el mismo.

Tenía ganas de salir corriendo, pero no iba a abandonar a Marinette.

La azabache, abrió la puerta de su casa y ambos pasaron.

Adrien, sonrió mientras recuerdos de su niñez pasaban por su cabeza.

Tantos lindos y feos momentos que vivió.

Los dos caminaron lenta y silenciosamente por la casa hasta llegar donde los padres de Marinette esperaban a Adrien.

Adrien, sudo nervioso al ver a Tom, sentado en el sofá, partiendo unas nueces con sus manos, y a Sabie, sentada a lado de su marido mientras hacía picadillo una salchicha con un enorme cuchillo.

Por reflejó, soltó la mano de Marinette y se puso atrás de ella para usarla de escudo.

Al menos, no le harían dañó a su hija embarazada.

-Mamá, papá, ya lo conocen pero... el es Adrien, el padre del niño que estoy esperando.- presentó Marinette, siempre tan sonriente.

Tom y Sabine, se miraron entre sí y la mujer le regalo una sonrisa a su hija.

-Marinette, linda, sube a tu habitación y tapa tus oídos.

Yo iré a buscarte cuando puedas salir.- pidió y Adrien se hizo para atrás, asustado.

¡¿Qué le estaban por hacer?!

Lo bueno es que Marinette jamás lo iba a abandonar.

-De acuerdo.

Y la chica se fue a su habitación, tranquilamente mientras Adrien sólo la veía, teniendo su boca abierta.

Éso... era traición.

-Por favor, toma asiento.- dijo de manera amable la mujer una vez que Marinette se fue.

El rubio, se acercó con algo de dudas.

El único lugar donde podía sentarse... era en medio de sus "suegros", los que le hacían un lugar.

-N-no... gracias, así estoy bien.- exclamó de manera nerviosa.

Los dos dueños de la casa, dejaron de romper nueces y cortar salchichas, antes de suspirar, resignados.

No podían hacer nada o su hija se pondría muy triste.

-Dime, Adrien, ¿sabes qué tener una familia no es fácil, y mucho menos tener un hijo a su edad?- preguntó Tom.

La voz del hombre se oía tranquila pero algo severa en el fondo.

Adrien, sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

No iba a mentir.

-La verdad, no sé lo que es ser un buen padre ni lo difícil que será, pero les aseguro que daré todo de mi para hacer a Marinette y a mi hija, las chicas mas felices de todo el mundo.

No me importa los momentos de dificultad que pasemos, yo siempre estaré a su lado.- respondió, sin miedo ni duda alguna.

Los dos adultos lo miraron con seriedad, pero pronto sonrieron.

Eran muy jóvenes, pero estaban seguros que su hija no estaría con alguien malo o que no ame...

Además, sí hacía que su hija lloré, se harían cargo de él.

-¿Cuántas veces mas debo decir que será un niño?

Y los presentes, voltearon su mirada para ver a Marinette, sentada en las escaleras mientras comía palomitas, disfrutando del show.

Adrien, apretó sus puños pero sonrió de manera forzada.

¡¿Marinette estuvo todo el tiempo, sentada, disfrutando de que él estaba que se moría del miedo?!

Éso era un simulacro, pero Marinette estaba siendo una madre muy injusta.

-Bueno...- Tom, se puso de pie, haciendo que Adrien se preparé para correr.

¡Pero creyó que había causado buena impresión!

El hombre, se acercó al chico y apoyo una mano sobre el hombro de éste antes de sonreír.

-Por el momento, aprobamos que estés a lado de nuestra pequeña.

Cuidala con tu vida de ser necesario.

Al oír éso, Adrien sonrió mientras Marinette se acercaba.

Fue mucho mas fácil de lo que se imaginó.

El ojiverde, suspiro profundo y se tocó el pecho.

-Que aliviado me siento, creí que iban a estar enojados conmi...

Y antes de que pueda terminar de hablar, ésa mano que tenía sobre su hombro, lo oprimio con fuerzas y palidecio mientras Tom se inclinaba un poco.

-Estuvimos aplastando nueces y cortando salchichas, ¿no entiendes las indirectas?

Lastimas a Marinette, y ya no será una indirecta, por que seguirás, tú.

Y Adrien, no sintió sus piernas por varios segundos.

Su charla con los padres de Marinette duro un tiempo más, pero por suerte, la chica estuvo a su lado en ése tiempo y todo le fue mucho más fácil.

Adrien Agreste, pudo sobrevivir otro día más.

.

.

En la salida de la casa Dupain-Cheng.

Marinette, suspiro profundo mientras veía a su amigo que respiraba aire como nunca antes, apreciando la vida como nunca antes.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan alegré?

Mis padres y el tuyo, quieren tener una cena para conocerse y hablar de nuestro futuro como padres, de un hijo inexistente.

Al oír éso, Adrien miró en dirección de su amiga con una sonrisa y le mostró el pulgar en alto.

-Sí vivimos hasta ahora, significa que somos inmortales, así que no te preocupes.

En ése momento, se sentía tan invencible que hasta podría capturar al pato mafioso que acecha París.

Marinette, agachó la mirada, algo enojada.

-No me gusta mentirles a nuestros padres, no estamos esperando un hijo que sería niño sí así fuese, y nosotros sólo somos amigos con pésima suerte.- exclamó la azabache.

Ya tenía muchas mentiras con que lidiar debido a que es Ladybug, y añadir mas mentiras por que a su maestra le gusta divertirse con el sufrimiento de los demás, le gustaba aun menos.

Adrien, sonrió de manera un tanto nerviosa.

Lo iba a hacer antes, pero con todo ése descontrol del simulacro de embarazo, casi no tuvo tiempo ni para respirar aire fresco.

-Sobre éso...

La chica, levantó la mirada y vio como su amigo se acercaba a ella.

¿Le estaba por decir otra cosa de ése tonto simulacro?

El chico, agarró las manos de ella y le regaló una sonrisa, sorprendiendola.

Tomarse de la mano era ya normal para ellos, pero éso se sentía... diferente.

-Marinette, sé que es algo repentino y quizás seamos asesinados cuando nuestros padres descubran que tu embarazo es una farsa, pero... ¿serías mi novia en lo que nos resta de vida?- preguntó Adrien.

En ése momento, los ojos de Marinette se abrieron como platos y un inmenso calor invadió su cuerpo, sobretodo, sus mejillas.

En verdad, éso sí fue repentino para ella.

**Bonus**

En el museo.

El padre de Alix que estaba trabajando en ése momento, tenía la boca abierta luego de haber recibido ésa noticia.

Éso era una broma de muy mal gusto... ¿verdad?

-¡Lo siento mucho papá, no fue mi intención dejar embarazado a Kim!- dijo Alix mientras se cubrió los ojos, llorando.

-No fue tu intención, pero lo hiciste y debés hacerte cargo.- exclamó Kim mientras se acariciaba su vientre de... embarazado.

El hombre, se agachó levemente y se tocó la cabeza.

Su hija... dejó embarazado a un tipo.

¿Cómo rayos era éso posible?

Le mostraron el test de embarazo, así que... era verdad.

Definitivamente, ya no sabía en que creer.

Continuará...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Hola!

Y es por éso que Kim es el único que no sufrió en está historia.

Por cierto, Max estaba haciendo el simulacro con Sabrina, por éso fue a la cárcel.

Creó que ya va siendo hora que los caídos en batalla empiecen a regresar o van a asumir que fueron asesinados.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré...


	10. Chapter 10

Afuera del colegio.

Marinette se acomodaba su ahora cabello suelto, por milésima vez en ésa mañana mientras esperaba a que su novio llegué...

"No... no puedo creer que Adrien y yo ahora seamos novios.

Al fín... somos novios... ¡Muajahahahah!

¡Ahora ésa diva es mío y no hizo falta el amarre que me propuso Juleka!"

Pensó la chica mientras sonreía.

Era raro, pero en el tiempo que se propuso a olvidarlo y ser sólo una amiga, se acercó mas a él, se enamoró mas y al parecer, él también se empezó a sentir atraído por ella.

La ojiazul, rió levemente mientras volvía a acomodar su cabello.

-Soy tan bonita que me aterro.- susurro para sí misma.

Tener a Adrien y Chat noir de amigos por tanto tiempo, hicieron que cambié un poco.

-¡Marinette!

Un gritó llamó la atención de la azabache y volteó la mirada para ver al rockero número 1 de París, paseando a su cocodrilo mascota, Fang.

-Jagged, hola.- saludó de manera amable mientras volteaba para quedar frente a su ídolo.

El hombre, miró a la chica con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que estás esperando a un mini rockero.

Debés estar en casa, acostada mientras te cumplen todos tus deseos.- exclamó el hombre mientras Marinette sonreía de manera nerviosa.

Hace unos días, estaba buscando los restos de Nino con Alya y Adrien y... se encontraron con el rockero, diciéndole Adrien que ella estaba embarazada de él... y Adrien casi se vuelve alimento de cocodrilo sí no fuese por que ella usó sus grandes talentos de actuación y fingió dolerle el vientre por que él bebé estaba triste por que no conocería a su padre...

Sí no fuese por ella, algo le dice que Nino no sería el único desaparecido.

-No te preocupes, éso no es necesario.

Debo moverme, así... el pequeño, aun antes de nacer, va conociendo París, la ciudad donde vive el mejor rockero del mundo.- exclamó ella con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras el hombre asentía, comprensible.

Realmente, ya no quería que se sepa la verdad de que es una farsa o ése hombre terminaría con el corazón roto al no nacer un "mini rockero".

-¡Marinette!

Y a quien la chica esperaba, hizo su aparición.

La ojiazul, volteó a ver a su novio quien se acercaba con toda la intención de darle un abrazo pero se detuvo al ver a Jagged Stone mirándolo con sed de sangre y a Fang con ganas de comerlo.

-Hola.- saludó el chico mientras levantaba su mano.

Jagged Stone, se acercó a él mientras el chico sudaba nervioso.

¡¿Por qué le dijo a su guardaespaldas que se vaya?!

¡¿Cómo podía ser tan tonto?!

-Yo seré el padrino del mini rockero, ¿quedó claro?- preguntó el hombre.

Adrien, miró en dirección de su novia quien asentía con la cabeza, ya no queriendo problemas, después de todo, ése embarazo es una farsa.

El ojiverde, parpadeo y miró directamente al hombre, haciendo lo posible para ignorar a ése cocodrilo que lo veía como él cuando ve una galleta.

Era momento de ser listo y NO decir nada tonto.

-Lo siento, el padrino será Nino. Quieras o no.- respondió mientras Marinette se golpeaba la frente con una mano y negaba.

¿Tantas ganas de perder su vida tenía Adrien?

El rockero, asintió mientras parecía pensar en algo.

-Y sí a ése tal Mimo le pasa algo como... no sé, algo terrible, ¿podría ser yo el padrino?- preguntó el hombre.

Adrien, sonrió y asintió.

-Claro, estoy seguro que a Marinette no le molesta.

Cabe destacar que Adrien ya daba a Nino como un caído en batalla, así que no le importaba.

El hombre, sonrió de manera un tanto macabra y asintió.

-Bien... sí me disculpan, debo seguir paseando a Fang.- exclamó el hombre antes de irse.

Marinette, se acercó a su novio y lo miró con el ceño fruncido mientras él sonreía.

-Cada vez me quiere mas y lo sé.

Hasta Fang se nota que me desea.- exclamó como sí nada.

Sentido de supervivencia: 0.

La chica, suspiro profundo mientras el rubio la tomaba de la mano.

-Por cierto, te ves hermosa con el cabello suelto.

Marinette, sólo sonrió resignada.

Adrien parecía no apreciar su vida, pero aun así lo amaba.

Alguien se metió en el medio de ambos y apoyo una mano sobre sus hombros.

-¿Otra vez tomaditos de la mano?

Sí siguen así, van a empezar rumores, por mí, de que son novios.- aclaró Alya mientras Marinette apartaba la mirada, algo apenada.

La morena, sólo sonreía mientras la mano izquierda que tenía sobre el hombro de Adrien, apretaba con fuerzas el hombro del chico que sudaba nervioso.

La misión mas difícil de todas, recibir la aprobación de las amigas de Marinette para que lo acepten como novio de ella.

No sabía sí viviría.

**Bonus**

Todos estaban con la boca abierta mientras veían como los desaparecidos en batalla, Nathaniel, el auto-asesino, y Max, quien fue mandado a prisión con toda la intención de que ses su nuevo hogar, aparecían.

Nathaniel, ahora sería conocido como el chico mas rudo de París y Max, como el científico loco que creo un robot con cucharas en prisión.

Adrien y Marinette se miraron entre sí antes de mirar en dirección de Alya que iba a entrevistar a los sobrevivientes.

Seguía sin haber señal de vida de parte de Nino.

Un soldado caído en batalla.

Nunca lo olvidarian.

Pero afortunadamente, vivió mas tiempo del que se imaginaban desde que empezó a salir con Alya.

Continuará...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Hola!

Por sí alguien no lo sabe, yo soy un escritor que viene de wattpad (con mas de 100 fics), donde ya anuncié hace mucho que en cuestión de tiempo, dejaré de escribir, así que no sé sí haga una historia con Felix.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré...


	11. Chapter 11

En el colegio.

Adrien estaba sentado en una silla, atado con una soga mientras las amigas de Marinette lo veían con seriedad y la chica, sólo negaba por lo exagerada que eran sus amigas.

Seguro que ninguna chica se enojaria sí descubre que a su amiga le gusta el mismo chico por el que sufrió, por segunda.

Sólo sus amigas eran las exageradas.

-Muy bien, Agreste, ¿cuáles son tus planes con nuestra pequeña?- preguntó Alix mientras se tronaba los dedos.

El chico, miró en dirección de su novia con una sonrisa algo pervertida.

-Algunas cosas las debo mantener en secreto.- respondió mientras Marinette se espantaba y sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

¡¿Qué cochinadas estaba pensando Adrien?!

Emma, Hugo y Louis, no podían venir a ése mundo hasta que Ladybug ya no sea necesaria, así que Adrien debía contenerse... y ella pensar en una escusa para no decirle que es Ladybug.

Alya, agarró al rubio del cuello de su camisa y lo levantó con todo y silla mientras Adrien palidecia.

Quizás, no debió hacer ésa broma.

-¡¿Por qué Nino no es un poco mas cochino como tú?!

¡El cuatro ojos ése ni siquiera entiende cuando quiero besitos sí no se lo digo directamente!

¡Es el hombre que tiene que suplicar por cariño, no la mujer!- gritó Alya, revelando el motivo de su enojó.

-Alya, tranquila, deja que Nino descanse en paz.- habló Mylene.

La morena, gruño y soltó a Adrien, haciendo que caiga de costado al suelo con todo y silla.

-¡Auch!- se quejó el rubio.

Marinette, suspiro profundo y se acercó a desatar a su novio.

-Chicas, en verdad apreció que se preocupen por mí, pero Adrien y yo ya maduramos un poco y entendemos mejor nuestros sentimientos, así que por favor, les pido que acepten lo nuestro. - pidió la azabache mientras desataba a Adrien quien sonrió mientras se sentaba en el suelo y veía a su novia.

Definitivamente, Marinette era lo mejor que le podía pasar en toda su vida.

-Pero sí rompe conmigo, pueden romperle sus huesos.- exclamó la ojiazul con una sonrisa burlona mientras Adrien palidecia.

¡Éso era cruel!

El ojiverde, se puso de pie y palidecio con lo que vio.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Marinette mientras también se ponía de pie.

Adrien, abrazo a su novia y las chicas lo miraron de manera siniestra.

Adrien tenía agallas para abrazar a Marinette delate de ellas, lo admitían.

-N-Nino.- balbuceo el chico.

Todas dirigieron su mirada donde Adrien y se espantaron antes de empujar al rubio al suelo para abrazar ellas a Marinette.

-¡Oigan!- gritó el rubio, otra vez sentado en el suelo, pero fue ignorado.

¡No era justo!

Se estaban metiendo en el medio de su relación con Marinette.

-Hola, chicas y... Adrien. - saludó Nino mientras se detenía delante de las chicas y veía a Adrien con el ceño fruncido.

¡Ése traidor le corto la llamada cuando buscó de su ayuda!

-¡No puede ser! ¡¿Cómo es esto posible?!

¡Mi familia te destruyó!- gritó Alya, sin dejar de abrazar a Marinette.

El moreno, se acomodó su gorra mientras sonreía.

-Por favor, no me hice tu novio sin estar prevenido.

En caso de que tu familia o tú me quieran hacer algo, tenía preparado un refugio en las alcantarillas donde estuve viviendo en estos días.- aclaró con orgullo el moreno.

Nadie tenía mas sentido de supervivencia que él.

Todas las chicas, retrocedieron y se cubrieron la nariz.

-¡Que asco!

Yo creí que eras un zombie por la peste que tienes.- dijo Alix.

El moreno, sólo se cruzó de brazos, sin borrar su sonrisa.

Digan lo que digan, él es un superviviente y nada lo iba a cambiar.

-Por cierto, ¿alguien sabe por qué cuando vi a Jagged Stone tuve que correr por mi vida?

Su cocodrilo me quería comer.- señaló el moreno.

Todas las chicas, miraron a Adrien quien sudaba nervioso.

En su defensa, creyó que Nino había estirado la patita hace tiempo.

.

.

En el salón de clases.

Todos estaban sentados del lado derecho del salón de clases, amontonados mientras que del lado izquierdo, sólo estaba el apestoso sobreviviente, Nino.

¿Tan difícil le hizo darse un baño antes de ir a clases?

Miss Bustier, llegó al salón de clases y miró a sus alumnos con una gran sonrisa.

-Que aliviada que estoy, creí que para éste tiempo, ya habrían muerto Nathaniel, Marinette y Nino.- aclaró la mujer como sí nada mientras los nombrados, la veían con enojó.

Dos, casi no la cuentan y una, sólo salió ilesa por que supuestamente estaba embarazada, sino, Gabriel Agreste la iba a matar junto con Adrien.

-En fín... ya me diver... digo, el castigo ya terminó.- aclaró la mujer mientras todos tenían ganas de suspirar con alivio, pero no podían por la peste del salón, cortesía de Nino.

Miss Bustier, sonrió de gran manera al ver como sus estudiantes estaban tan relajados.

Se nota que no se dieron cuenta de lo que éso significaba.

-Y como su castigo acabo, deben decirles a sus padres que todo lo del embarazo fue una farsa y luego me presentan un testame... sus notas de lo que aprendieron de está fabulosa experiencia.- finalizó la mujer mientras juntaba sus manos y las posaba en su mejilla derecha con una enorme sonrisa.

Todos los presentes, palidecieron al oír éso y darse cuenta de que la peor parte de todas, seguía.

Decirles a sus padres, quienes ya habían asimilado que serían abuelos y estaban muy felices, la verdad.

Marinette y Adrien, se miraron entre sí y se tomaron de la mano.

Posiblemente, no sobrevivan en ésa ocasión.

-Oigan, no presuman delante de los pobres.- susurro Alix, quien estaba sentada detrás de ellos, mientras golpeaba levemente el hombro de Adrien.

Y así, el castigo terminó, pero ahora, Adrien y Marinette deberán decirles la verdad a sus padres, quienes tendrían una cena para conocerse...

¿Será qué Nino aun tenía suministros en las alcantarillas para ir con él?

Continuará...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Hola!

Y la tortuga ninja francesa, sigue vivo ? ﾟﾑﾏ?

Aún...

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré...


	12. Chapter 12

En la mansión Agreste.

La família Dupain-Cheng había llegado a la mansión y tanto Adrien como Marinette, estaban muy nerviosos.

-Buenas noches... ¿amigo?- saludó Tom, intentando calmar un poco el ambiente.

Gabriel Agreste, levantó una ceja al oír éso y Adrien lo miró.

-Él sólo quiere ser amable y empezar una conversación.- le susurro el chico.

El hombre, dio un gran suspiro.

Tenía que comportarse por su futuro nieto.

-Hola... amigos.- saludó el dueño de casa antes de mostrar una sonrisa muy falsa.

Marinette, negó con la cabeza mientras sus padres se veían de manera incómoda.

Adrien, al ver que su novia estaba sintiendo pena por todo ése vergonzoso e incómodo momento, volvió a mirar a su padre.

-Padre, oculta los colmillos, por favor.- pidió en un susurro que fue oído por todos.

Tom se contuvo la risa mientras que Sabine le daba un leve golpe para que se comparte, Marinette tenía ganas de ser Ladybug y huir y Gabriel Agreste miró a su hijo con enojó.

El chico estaba jugando con su vida.

-Bueno... ¿cómo va el embarazo de Marinette?- preguntó Gabriel para intentar ser un poco cortés con la familia.

Marinette, se acercó a Adrien, le tomó de la mano y se alejaron mientras sus padres hablaban.

-Adrien, ¿qué haremos?

Nos van a matar cuando descubran que no estoy embarazada.

Se van a sentir aliviados pero nos van a matar por mentir con algo así.- dijo la azabache.

Recordar como sus padres ya estaban comprando juguetes para su futuro nieto, la mataban de culpa.

Adrien, sonrió levemente.

-Bueno...no necesariamente el embarazo tiene que ser una mentira y sólo necesitamos unos minutos.- exclamó como sí nada.

La chica, fruncio el ceño con bastante enojó al oír éso.

-¿En verdad estás bromeando en este momento?- preguntó con enojó.

El rubio, suspiro profundo.

La verdad, él sólo intentaba calmar a Marinette por que en verdad, estaba mil veces peor que ella.

Ésa mañana, fue a la oficina de su padre para confirmar que Marinette vendría con sus padres en la noche y lo encontró mirando el cuadro de su madre mientras tarareaba una canción de cuna.

¡Su padre no lo iba a admitir pero ya se calmó y quería ver a su nieto!

Marinette, seguro iba a ser perdonada por sus padres, pero él... ya valió.

El chico, volvió en sí y tomó la mano de su novia antes de regalarle una sonrisa tierna.

-No te preocupes, mientras estemos juntos, todo lo venceremos.- exclamó con firmeza.

Marinette, sonrió por éso y pronto el celular de Adrien sonó.

El chico, atendió la llamada.

"-¡Hermano, necesito ayuda!

¡Jagger Stone y su cocodrilo me están persiguiendo en las alcantarillas!

¡Y que no se te ocurra volver a cortar la llama..."

Y Adrien, cortó la llamada y apoyo su celular en su pecho.

Juraba en ése mismo momento que nunca se iba a olvidar de Nino, su amigo... no, su hermano.

Mientras que Marinette sólo lo veía con seriedad.

¿Todas las amistades entre los chicos eran así o sólo la de Adrien y Nino?

Bueno, ahora lo importante era que debían pensar en una forma de decirles la verdad a sus padres y salir vivos en el proceso.

.

.

En la gran mesa de la mansión.

La cena daba inició y Marinette y Adrien estaban tomados de la mano debajo de la mesa, mientras veían como sus padres hablaban de donde viviría Marinette una vez que el bebé nazca.

La chica, miró al rubio que comía como sí nada y fruncio el ceño antes de sacudir su mano.

Adrien, dejó de comer y miró a su novia con sorpresa.

-Diles.- ordenó la chica en un susurro.

El ojiverde, fruncio el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

-No, las damas primero, tu diles la verdad.-susurro, no queriendo ser él el que diga la verdad.

Marinette, fruncio mas el ceño al oír éso.

-Hazlo tu y dejaré mi cabello crecer.- dijo ella.

Adrien, la miró en dudas.

Tenía un extraño... fetiche por el cabello de Marinette y lo quería ver largo pero lo que ella le pedía a cambio... era su vida.

-Por cierto, ¿cuándo nos van a decir?

La voz de Gabriel llamó la atención de los dos y lo miraron, dandose cuenta que los tres adultos lo veían con seriedad.

-¿Decirles qué?- preguntó Marinette, algo asustada.

No era muy común para ella el ver a sus padres tan serios.

-Que tu embarazo es una farsa.- respondió Sabine con una gran sonrisa siniestra.

El rostro de ambos jóvenes se pusieron blancos como papel.

¡¿Ellos ya lo sabían?!

-Por sí no se dieron cuenta, somos sus padres y ya sabemos cómo es una chica cuando se embarazada y Marinette, claramente no lo está.- habló Tom mientras veía sólo a Adrien mientras se tronaba disimuladamente los dedos.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron entre sí, asustados.

Estaban muertos, ¿verdad?

Adrien, dio un suspiro profundo y se puso de pie para hacerle frente a los adultos mientras Marinette lo veía como enamorada.

Amaba tanto a ése chico.

El rubio, miró con seriedad a los enojados adultos y pronto sonrió antes de apoyar su temblorosa mano sobre la cabeza de Marinette.

-Marinette y yo somos novios, ¿no es grandioso?

¡Entro en pánico y cambió de tema!

¡Es humano y también se asusta!

-No puedo creer que nos hayan mentido de está manera.- habló Gabriel Agreste mientras frotaba su frente, intentando no subirse en la mesa y correr a agarrar a su hijo para estrangularlo.

Sí no fuese por que Nathalie le señaló antes de que la familia Dupain Cheng llegue que era obvio que el embarazo era una farsa, aun creería que iba a ser abuelo.

¡Hasta considero en rendirse de ser Hawk Moth para ser un buen padre y abuelo, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que debía de ser mas estricto con Adrien!

-¿Por qué nos mintieron de ésa manera?- preguntó Tom con enojó.

No quería que su hija les mienta y se sentían muy decepcionados con ella en ése momento.

Marinette, suspiro profundo e hizo que Adrien se siente ya que él sólo estaba listo para correr en ése momento.

-Miss Bustier nos castigo y nos puso éste castigo... simulacro de embarazo para que veamos que no es fácil siquiera darle la noticia a nuestros padres.- respondió la chica con sinceridad.

Los adultos, se miraron entre sí, algo fastidiados.

¿Otra vez un raro castigo de ésa maestra?

La última vez castigo a sus alumnos haciendo que hagan un voto de silencio por una semana.

-No lo vuelvan a hacer, por favor.- pidió Sabine, agotada.

Marinette, al ver que había sido maa fácil de lo que se imaginó, dio un gran suspiro de alivio antes de volver a tomar la mano de Adrien por debajo de la mesa.

Ése problema por fín se acabo.

Mientras que Adrien, sólo sudaba nervioso por la penetrante y siniestra mirada que le dirigía su padre.

Deseaba que ésa cena nunca terminé, así los Dupain-Cheng no se tienen que ir y él puede vivir.

-Entonces... ¿lo han hecho?- preguntó Tom mientras miraba a los jóvenes.

-¡Papá!- dijo la ojiazul con vergüenza mientras soltaba la mano de Adrien.

Las cosas fueron aclaradas pero ahora tendrían una laaaarga e incómoda charla sobre la multiplicación de la humanidad.

.

.

Al otro día.

Miss Bustier veía a sus agotados alumnos con una gran sonrisa.

Con excepción de Nino, todos estaban presentes.

-¿Aprendieron la lección?- preguntó la mujer con alegría.

Todos, la miraron con enojó pero suspiraron profundo.

-Sí, señorita Bustier.- dijeron al unísono.

Desde ahora, era mejor comportarse en clases de ésa mujer que abusa de su poder de docente cuando se enoja.

La mujer, sonrió y miró las hojas de sus alumnos que estaban sobre su pupitre.

Les dijo que debían de redactar en pocas palabras que les pareció vivir ésa experiencia y la hoja encima de todas, era la de Adrien y decía.

"Gracias a esto tuve el valor de confesarle mis sentimientos a Marinette y ahora somos novios.

En el futuro, espero que ella y yo podamos tener nuestra propia familia felíz."

Al menos, a uno le gusto ésa experiencia.

-Mi papá aun está llorando porque no deje embarazado a Kim.- exclamó Alix para relajar el ambiente.

-Yo me olvidé de decirles a mi madre y hermano que es una farsa, pero están de acuerdo en que Rose se haga cargo.- habló Juleka, recordando que Luka todavía buscaba al culpable de su falso embarazo para... hablar de manera civilizada con él.

Y así, todos sobrevivieron a ése castigo (Nino esta desaparecido otra vez) y ahora van a tomar ése tema con mas seriedad al saber que no es fácil siquiera darles la noticia a sus padres.

Cuando sean adultos, pensarían muy bien en lo que harían cuando quieran formar una familia... y Marinette pensaría desde ya cómo elegir a los padrinos de sus hijos por que no planeaba dar a luz a tantos bebés.

¡Fín!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Hola!

Y aquí damos por concluida esta pequeña historia con Nino nuevamente desaparecido ? ﾟﾑﾏ?

Pobre, es él que mas sufrió y éso que Nathaniel fingió ser el que dejó embarazada a Chloe y Lila.

Por cierto, en wattpad se me encuentra con el mismo nombre (jcasafus)

Es fácil encontrarme por todas las historias de miraculous que escribí.

Muchas gracias por leerla hasta el final y espero que como mínimo, les haya sacado una sonrisa en cada capítulo.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Hasta la próxima...


End file.
